Civilization vs Savagery
by PSI Lucas
Summary: When the boys end up stranded on an Island, they have to find ways to look after themselves. They need shelter, food, team-work, but most of all, they need their sanity. As the days go by, the boys start to lose their conscience of civilization and things start to spiral out of control. This is the real battle between Civilization and Savagery. (Includes Mother 1, 2 and 3 boys)


**A/N: This fanfic is based off the novel ''The Lord of the Flies'' by William Golding. The characters from the Mother franchise will fill in the positions of the original characters in the novel. I've done my best to accurately cast the characters as well as possible. The cast goes as listed:**

**Ness will have the role of Ralph. (The civilised and more mature boy from the group. He gets elected as the leader and has high hopes of being rescued) **

**Pokey will have the role of Jack. (The spiteful and evil boy who focuses more on hunting and slowly becomes a savage. He rivals with Ness and wants to take his place as the leader)**

**Loid will have the role of Piggy. (A clever outcast who gets bullied by the other boys. He often gets bossed around and left out, but he has the advantage of intelligence. He will be Ness's 'friend' figure in the fanfic)**

**Lucas will have the role of Simon. (A sweet and innocent boy who realises that the other boys are becoming savages. He is a Christ-like figure and is sensible and timid. He helps Ness out with stuff like shelters)**

**Claus will have the role of Roger. (A boy who once followed the rules of civilisation, but slowly ends up joining Pokey on the savage side. He is Pokey's 'executioner') **

**Jeff and Tony will have the roles of Sam and Eric. (They're supposed to be brothers in the novel, but in my fanfic, they're close friends who never leave each other's side) **

**The other boys will appear too, but their roles aren't as important. (Poo, Ninten, Picky, Fuel...) **

**Anyway, below is a sneak preview of the fanfic. I have more written, but it will be added later for specific reasons.**

...

The sun scorched down from it's superior position and caused visible waves of heat to ripple in the horizon. The foamy shore gently licked at the mass of sand and left behind a moist trail. Abruptly putting a stop to the stretch of golden grains was a tall conglomeration of various tropical plants and trees. An assortment of colourful fruit bloomed from the fresh bushes and beckoned birds in with it's sweet scent.

Further out to sea was a cluster of broken pieces that had once been a part of a large form of transport. The vehicle's previous formation was unrecognisable, but a few tell-tale signs, such as a huge wing, came to conclude that the cluster's past may have been an airplane.

Over by the calming coastline was a tan boy who was softly dipping his bare feet in and out of the refreshing water, causing small wavelets to grace his skin. The boy then gently laid his finger onto the surface of the water and twirled it in circles to create a tiny twister. A bead of sweat formed on his forehead and leisurely made it's way down his face. He was alone, but he wasn't fazed. He was relaxed and he was embracing the beautiful serenity of the Island. That was up until a dazed voice slashed into the silence, startling the boy and causing him to quickly flick water into the air as he pulled his finger out from the sea.

''H-Hello... Are you a survivor from the airplane crash?'' The voice came shakily from another young male who was pushing his glasses up his nose. His hair was unusually grey, and his knees were knocking together.

The tan boy stood up from the coast and let his feet sink into the sand below him. He eyed the other boy up and down, trying to determine his age and build. ''Yes... Yes, I am a survivor. I guess that you are too?'' He noticed the rips in the boy's clothing and predicted that he had also been involved in the crash.

The boy with the glasses followed the tan boy's stare and looked down at his black shorts. ''Yes, I've been exploring this island for around an hour now. I had no idea that anybody else was here!'' He grinned as he took a step forward, looking quite pleased to have found company. He held out his hand for a handshake. ''I'm Loid. I'm over-joyed to meet you!''

The tan boy took ahold of Loid's hand, shaking it. ''My name is Ness.'' He replied, withdrawing his hand and wiping the sweat from his head.

Loid ran his fingers through his damp hair and scrunched up his nose at the sun. ''Do you think there's anybody else on this island? Surely we're not the only ones who survived.''

Ness shrugged, pursing his lips. ''Maybe we can find a way to-''

''Hey! Look!'' Loid interrupted the tan boy and averted his attention to a large shell that sat by the shore. ''It's a conch! Maybe we can blow it and see if we can call any other survivors to us?''

Ness looked impressed by the clever suggestion. ''That's a great idea, ummm... What was your name again?''

''Loid.''

''Oh, that's right.'' Ness nodded. ''Maybe we should take a walk to the centre of the Island before we blow the conch. That way, it's noise will be heard equally from each direction.''

...

**A/N: Now, you have the chance to vote whether I continue this, or add more to my other fanfic 'Instantaneous Endearment'. It doesn't matter to me as I have more already written for both fanfics, but I obviously need to focus on one before the other. **

**Leave Reviews on this fanfic too, please! They really help.**


End file.
